Strawberry Fields
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: I'd never admit it to anyone, but I was falling in love with Travis Stoll. I know what you're thinking: Katie? have you been hit over the head with a sack of potatoes? Did an alien come and brain wash you. Nope. It all started with one of our crazy fights in a strawberry field. TRATIE.
1. Chapter 1

**TRATIE TRATIE TRATIE. Gahh, I have an obsession with this pairing :) T for language and stuff :/ and sorry if there's any capitalization mistakes, my keyboard SUCKS. **

The sun was beating down on us as we were working. Well actually I was working, Travis was lying lazily in the grass eating the strawberries that I had picked.

"The least you could do is help me you know. You're the one that got us into this mess anyways." I said bitterly. I don't do to well in the heat. I get pretty moody. It's like an average girl on their period multiplied by a thousand.

"It's too hot." Travis moaned. Baby.

I ignored him, no sense in arguing with him, he always won. I had to agree with him though, it was hot. Probably the hottest day of the entire summer. I lifted up my arm to check if I was sweating through my orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt. Of course, I was.

"Sweaty Katie." Travis commented, with a cheeky grin on his face.

I smacked his arm, "Jerk. Maybe if you actually helped me I wouldn't look so gross." I was pretty pissed now. but the more annoyed I got, the more amused Travis got.

"Hey! I don't want to look as gross as you." He got up and smelled me. (which he got another smack for) "Or smell as bad. Seriously Katie, there's this thing, it's called deodorant. Go buy some please."

"Haha. You're hilarious! I know what deodorant is, I'm not an idiot. And to let you know, I used some today."

Travis made a concerned face, "Then you have a serious BO problem."

"OH my gods! just get to work before I kill you." I snapped. This was the worst punishment, OF MY LIFE.

"I don't want to work, I don't want to sweat and ruin my devilishly good looks, Princess." He smirked. Obviously he was getting some sick pleasure out of me getting worked up.

"Oh, now I understand." I said sarcastically. I wasn't too fond of the nickname 'Princess' either, but I kept my mouth shut. Because, yelling at him didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"Glad you agree. Would you mind fanning me while you're at it? It would seriously help a lot."

"Of course, Travis. I just live to serve you, ya know?" Instead of fanning him, i smashed the biggest strawberry I could find into his face. He yelped. Ha. That's what I think is amusing.

"Poor Travis." I commented dryly. And burst out into a fit of laughter.

He dumped the entire bucket on me, "STOLL!" I screamed hit him with my own bucket. (which was now empty thanks to Travis and his large appetite)

"Oops, Sorry Princess. I think i had a muscle spasm or something." He said just a sarcastically. Except this time, I wasn't laughing.

This meant war. Using my awesome 'daughter of Demeter green thumb powers' I made a small weed wrap around his ankle and he fell flat on his face. "Oops." I said innocently, "Did I do that?"

He eventually cut himself free with his pocket knife. "That's seriously the best you can do, Gardener?"

"Try me." I said proudly. Katie Ninja was a force to be reckoned with. Oh yeah.

"Missing something?" He asked me, holding up my diary.

"What? How?" I questioned. Then it hit me.. He had my diary! I scrambled over to him, frantically trying to get it back. He held it above my head. (curse my stupid shortness) "Give it back!"

"Not until I read a few pages." He laughed, "Dear Diary, OMG Travis Stoll is like such a total hottie! Me and him alone in our cabin, oh yeah that'd be like such a dream come true!"

"That is not what it says!" I was annoyed. It wasn't like I wrote any of that crap in there.

"Gods, Katie. You're so boring. I really don't care about how you grew some pretty purple roses over the summer." He threw it back to me.

"Well I'm sorry for not being interesting enough. Oh and by the way, have fun cleaning this up _and _picking the rest of the strawberries." I smiled smugly. He just stood there with a dumb expression on his face.

I was ready for the looks the other campers were going to give me. I had bright red strawberry crap all over me. Fun.

**THANKS FOR READING. NOW JUST CLICK THAT SEXAAAH LITTLE BLUE BUTTON. You know it's calling ya.**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONEEE:) it makes me happeh. **

I trudged over to the strawberry fields. Ready for day two of this torture. Woot woot. I looked around. Travis wasn't anywhere. "Better off without him." I muttered under my breath and started picking the strawberries. At least I remembered to use extra deodorant today. It was the sexy scent of vanilla. Oh yeah.

After about a half an hour, I was a little pissed. This was going to take me a long time. I squinted and looked around. Was that Travis and Conner? By my cabin? I started sprinting off towards the Demeter Cabin. As I got closer, I was sure it was them. It stunk. Bad. Like poo. (which I would know from agreeing to clean the Pegasus stables. Stupid mistake)

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked Conner who had one of his grins that looked like he was up to something.

"Nothing. Nothing at all sweet Katie, why don't you go back to picking strawberries." He said weirdly. Okay, he was definitely up to something.

"Alright then." I wasn't done investigating though. "I'm just gonna check the cabin to make sure you didn't do anything to it."

"No!" Conner protested and I gave him a look, "Why?" Something was weird about this whole situation.

I pushed Conner out of the way and headed into my cabin. A familiar looking boy with curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and mischievous grin was in the corner... With four goats.

"Travis! Why do you have fricken goats in my cabin?!" I grabbed him by the collar.

"Violence is never the answer, Katie." I let go of him. "Answer me."

"Surprise! We got you some goats!"

'It's not my birthday." It's not like I would've wanted a herd of goats anyways.

"Happy Un-birthday!"

"You're so weird." I pushed the goats out of the cabin.

"You know this is just like what you put in your diary." He winked.

"Eww! I did not write that!" I through someone's shoe at him. Which he caught. (a flowerpot would've been more effective)

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." He stepped closer to me and I pushed him away, "I was not!" I stormed out of the cabin, muttering things under my breath. I smelled the goats again and looked above me. "CONNER! WHY ARE THERE GOATS ON THE ROOF!?"

Conner grinned, "Dang. I thought you'd spend a little more time with Travis in the cabin. I wanted to get this last goat up there." I felt like hitting him with a sack of potatoes. Of course those two idiots set me up.

"there eating the grass!" I pointed frantically up at the roof.

"Yes, Katie. Goats eat grass." He nodded seriously.

I growled, "I know that." I climbed up the ladder, gagging from the atrocious smell of goat crap.

"Be careful you don't fall in the poo, Katie!" Travis shouted from below.

"Thanks for your concern!" I crawled across the grass roof, carefully avoiding the pellets. "Shoo!" I shouted st the goat. He just stared at me like I was crazy. "Gods, this is gonna be harder than it looks." I mumbled. I stood up, a bit shaky from being up so high.

The goat looked at me like he wanted to eat me, "Nice goat." I whispered, my voice a bit shaky. If I fell... I didn't even want to think about it. it'd be a full body cast for moi.

The goat started running towards me. it was sort of a natural reaction to scream. Not that I'm weak or anything. (I'm not..) He rammed into me and I fell off the half-eaten grass roof.

I was falling. Falling. Falling. Then, I landed. but it didn't hurt. What? I opened my eyes.

"Gotcha." Travis was grinning. I squirmed my way out of his grip.

"Hey, Katie you should be thanking me!"

"I'd rather not." I was kind of grateful, but I would never let him know that.

**I hoped you liked this chappie :) Review and let me know! xoxoxo**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soz I haven't updated in a while :/ I've been so flipping busy. poop. School is a A-hole. I hate it. gahh. I really think i've improved my writing so Idk. I think it's time for my dramatic return!**

**Chapter 3**

I'm weak. So horribly weak. I really didn't want to... Honestly, I'm not some psycho who enjoys jumping off buildings, but I'm not a chicken either. Next time Conner and Travis ask me to play truth or dare, I will happily say no. I'm not getting roped into this crazy stunt again. Sigh...

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" The campers shouted from below. Dear God. Save me. It was a long jump down. I had to keep asking myself why? Why did I let them rope me into this?

The game had started off simple with dares like, "Go sing the most awkward 80's song you can think of to Mr. D." Heh, it was quite amusing to watch a twelve year old boy singing 'Like a Virgin' to him. But somehow I got, "Go jump off the Big House roof!" And being my incredibly stupid self, I agreed.

I was now literally standing on one foot ready to jump. then I heard Conner from below, "Oh my gods she's actually doing it!?" Psh, how could they doubt me? I held my breath as if I was about to do a canonball into a nice, cold, chlorine smelling pool. Happy thoughts Katie, happy thoughts... Yeah a little hard to do when you're doing something practically suicidal.

"Miss Gardener!" Chiron shouted. Oops. Just play dumb and innocent. "What exactly are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know, just thought I'd get some fresh air." Smile. Okay, great.

"Really now?" He wasn't buying it. Okay, maybe blaming this on someone was the direction to head in. "Travis made me!" I shouted sounding like a five year old. Did I care? No. I would pretty much do anything to make me sound less of the idiot.

"that one I do partially believe." Chiron was pacing below. I don't like pacing. It makes me nervous. It makes me especially nervous when half horse dudes pace. "But.. You are also to blame, climbing up there, you know." Damn straight I knew.

"Cut a sweet, child of Demeter some slack?"

"No." Stubborn Centaur was putting his hoof down, "Kitchen duty for the rest of the summer."

"But that's not fair! We already have to pick strawberries!" Travis protested. Connor stood there with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Great! The more chores the better!" Chiron said and handed the three of us buckets. The strawberry fields do need to be finished picking.

"No thanks sir, I'd rather use my new limited addition Britney Spears bucket." Connor said handed back the paint chipped, maroon one. What. The. Fuck. I honestly didn't even want to know why or how..

"Oh. Er, alright then Connor." Chiron was obviously as confuzzled as I was. For once we were on the same page..

Oooh Strawberry picking we go! Ooh strawberry picking we go! Hi Ho the dario Oh strawberry picking we go!

**Yeah I do realize the incredible shortness of this chapter. Sorry bout that bbz. **

**I DO RECAMEND READING MY STORY LETTERS TO TRAVIS BECAUSE IT SORT OF CORRESPONDS WITH THIS STORY.**

**Fucking rape that review/follow/favorite button for me. **

**kISSES. XOXOXO**

**~*LOLA*~ Yus thats my name. **


	4. Chapter 4

**YAAAY I UPDATED WITHIN A WEEK! Ok just gotta ask, is anyone else obsessed with Lana Del Ray? shoot me a pm if so. I like talkingg.**

"Be quiet Conner, she might wake up." The familiar voice of Travis whispered loudly to his brother. Wait what. Wake up? I opened one eye to see Travis's crotch right in my face. "AHH!" I screamed jumping up, "What the freaking hell!?" I also noticed dirty soap running down my face. Conner handed me a shiny spoon, "See for yourself what the freaking hell is going on." He grinned and Travis was stifling a laugh.

"Cute." I mumbled looking at my reflection. "Putting soap in my hair is like so pre-school." I threw a fork at Travis silently praying it might hit him in the ear.

Poop. He caught it, that boy has too good of reflexes, "Your _throw_ was so pre-school, Katie." They high-fived. To be honest, that joke wasn't even funny.

"Seriously guys,"I said washing my dark hair off in the sink, "we really need to get to work, these dishes aren't exactly going to wash themselves."

"Says the girl who falls asleep on the job."

"Shut up Conner, at least I don't have a Britney Spears bucket!"

"The woman has a point there." Travis jumped in.

"It. Was. Limited. Edition!" Conner protested throwing his arms up in the air. He was clearly embarrassed. Haha.

"Maybe we should just take a break from the job." I threw my apron on an empty chair. I was still a little sleepy and washing unknown food residue off a plate didn't seem very enjoyable at the moment.

"Finally she says something intelligent" Travis resting his arm in my head. 'Taking advantage of my shortness?" I questioned

"Oh no! You just make the perfect arm rest." He winked at me and did a little fairy dance over to the dishes and sang an awkward Disney song. I busted out into a fit of laughter.

"That's not even funny Travis! That's just plain weird!" I was still laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment. I do enjoy being weird, it means I'm doing my job right." He came back to use my head at his convenient head rest. I pushed it off.

"You can use my head once you've finished doing the dishes."

"Aww but Katie.." Insert cute Travis pouty face here. Minus the cute part. Travis Stoll would never be labeled as cute. Well not really.

"No." I said firmly trying my best not to laugh. Then I think we started an intense staring contest.

"Got you iPod!" Within a second he reached in my pocket and ran around the room with my iPod.. "Give it back!" I screamed.

"Catch it Conner!" He threw it to his brother.

"Not cool guys!" I tackled Travis to the floor.

"Damn Katie. What's on here anyway? Something you don't want me to see?" He wriggled his eyebrows. Ack. Not even cool.

"No.." I felt my face get hot and i reached for it. I tugged it out of his grasp and held it to my chest, he reached for it, his fingers brushing against my boobs. Awkward.. I didn't think much of it and continued to fight for it.

"You're pretty strong for a girl." He threw it to me, "I give up."

I showed a triumphant grin. Oh yeah, that's right. I won, I did it. "Thanks." I said. And gave a light smile. I put the Ipod in my bra this time, hoping he wouldn't stoop so low to grab it there.

"Nice black bra." Conner commented, smirking.

"What!? Shut it!" I smacked his arm.

He rubbed his arm where I had hit him, "Well was there really a need to pull your shirt so far when you were putting it in," He blushed "I couldn't really help but look."

"Well keep your dang eyes some place else." I fumed, this time I was kind of mad. I couldn't go through this for the rest of the summer.

"Katie, you can't leave us! We need you here." Conner said and Travis agreed, "Yeah we need you to keep us under control. You are kind of like our babysitter."

"Our super hot baby sitter that shows us her bra." Conner said slyly.

"You want me to hit you harder this time?!" I got up in Conner's grill. No way was he getting away with saying that.

"No ma'm, you hit me hard enough the first time." We stared at each other. He leaned closer. Perfect timing for another camper to walk in..

"Oh my gods, they're going to kiss!" Amber a daughter of Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Pucker up Katie." Conner said flirtatiously. He pulled me closer to him.

"You guys are so cute!" Amber clapped and jumped up and down, "Don't you think so Travis?" Travis sat there and grumbled, "Uhm.." He didn't look too pleased at the moment.

I pushed Conner off of me, "I got to go." I grabbed my apron and left, not wanting to make a scene.

'Bye babe!" Conner shouted at me.

**Uh ohhhh. What's going on heree? :O**

**~*LOLA*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... It's been 4 months. I really hope you are still reading this and happy I updated. This summer was kind of crazy.. I was dealing with alot of crazy stuff.. But I updated! Yay.**

"Hey Katie, we heard about you and Conner." A blonde haired daughter of Apollo said laughing.

Her sister Mel giggled and adjusted the bow over her shoulder, "We still can't believe it. I always thought you were more of Travis's type."

Face palm. Was this legit happening? was everyone so dumb to think that I actually had feelings for Conner Stoll!? And to think that Travis was "my type" was even more repulsive.

"Conner? as in Conner Stoll?" my younger sister Miranda asked, her hazel eyes growing to the size of saucers.

I fake gagged. "Miranda!? Are you insane? Did you hit your head or something? I would never in a million years like either of the Stoll's."

"Then why is everyone at camp talking about it, hmm?" My shorter sister looked up at me and I smirked. "You like Conner. Miranda likes Conner!" I shouted hoping to draw the attention away from me. I would do anything, even rat out my baby sister.

I snickered as her usually pale cheeks turned bright pink. "Shut up, Katie. You know that's not true."

"She's blushing. That means it's true, she does love Conner." Mel pointed out.

"I'm done." Miranda stomped off bumping into Conner and Travis Stoll. "Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath.

Travis grinned and threw his arm around my waist. "What's that, Gardner? Talking about your obsession for me again."

"You wish." I pushed his arm off. As he removed his arm it left an empty feeling almost making me crave his touch again, almost as if his arm should've been there.

Mel flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Actually Katie and Conner is the new pairing of the Summer." Her sister nodded. "I don't know, I ship it."

I just rolled my brown eyes impatiently, "You two are in the Apollo cabin.. Shouldn't you leave the gossiping to the Aphrodite girls?"

"Nah." They said in unison and walked off.

"Where'd Miranda go?" Conner asked looking around for my sister.

I shdrugged. "I dunno. Probably off to go hide her face from gossiping morons which is what I'm actually going to do in about 3..2..1.." I started to leave but Travis pulled me close him as Conner ran off towards my cabin. "Nah. We have work to do babe."

The remark earned Travis another eye roll from me. "Babe? Your pet names are going to make my ears bleed."

"But then I'll be there to kiss it and make it better."

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do then annoy me?"It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. This boy must have no life to even care that much about making my life harder than it had to be. Such an immature bastard he was.

His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "Maybe not. Has the thought occurred to you that I might possibly enjoy your company?"

"No."

"Katie.." His blue orbs stared into mine still filled with the same devious glow as before.

"Yes?" I really wasn't in the mood.

He shook his head. "I really thought you were smarter than this. I like you okay. You're a pretty cool chick and one of my closest buds." He twisted his finger together to show how close we were.

See people. Friends. Not _more than friends, _or whatever Pegasus-shit they were saying these days. Not that we were even friends in the first place. This boy was just messing with my emotions at the current moment.

"I beg to differ.. Me and you," I pointed and myself and then back at him, "are like toothpaste and orange juice, never meant to go together or taste good at all."

"Interesting metaphor, seeing to the fact that I'm one of the rare few likes that combination." Liar. But for whatever reason I let out a barking laugh and shook my head in disagreement. "You liar, you don't like it."

He leaned closer so I could feel his breath warm on my face. "I'll prove it to you tomorrow morning, Gardner." Butterflies swarmed my stomach- Sorry bees swarmed my stomach. Bees cause much more displeasure, and I sure as hell wasn't feeling good about him being so close to me.

It was as if he sensed the disturbance currently going on inside me. "Admit it. You like me too. No one's here to judge you, Katie." It was barely a whisper, barely audible.

My heart dropped and I was speechless for a second. An hour ago if you asked me if I liked this pig, I would have punched you in the face and said a few inappropriate words. But now.. What the Hades did I feel anyway? Damn you teenage hormones.

He backed away. "Or maybe you like Conner." He spat with venom in his words.

"No. I _definitely _don't like your brother, ok." I longed for him to come close again as ridiculous as it sounded. I stopped myself. Where was my train of thought going?

"Oh. Ok good."

"Why?" I questioned just a bit curious. Did he like me in that way? Minutes before he had confessed his liking towards me in a friendly brother sister way. I brushed the thought off, just wanting to disappear into thin air.

He frowned and stared off towards the Big House. "You know. You know god damn well how I feel about you and if you could just-" I cut him off with a brash and random kiss. I could tell he was a bit stunned at first and I felt pretty stupid as I pulled back, my hands still cupping his chin.

"I'm sorry I.." My voice cracked and trailed off. Dear gods what did I just do!? I had pretty much ruined my life at Camp Half-blood, my reputation, my everything..

His eyes were wide, "Hey. Don't be sorry." He started to smile and I felt a little better even though my true feelings were just a mess. "I won't tell anyone that you got it bad for the hottest guy at camp. To be honest you shouldn't be ashamed I mean I know that everyone loves me." He was back. His conceited humor that made me want to punch him was back.

"Shut it." I shoved him.

"I thought you liked me. You kissed me after all."

"I don't know.." I really didn't know. God admitting I liked him was embarrassing, like super embarrassing. But there was that small small small and I repeat small tiny fiber of me that did. Stupid, I know.

I'd never admit it to anyone, but I was falling in love with Travis Stoll. I know what you're thinking: Katie? have you been hit over the head with a sack of potatoes? Did an alien come and brain wash you. Nope. I was just stupidly falling for him because stupid.

**There you have it! I think I've really improved since May and I hope you agree :) I love you guys and please let me know what you think because I feel like this was kind of boring.**

**THEY KISSED DOE THEY KISSED.**

** Review bc I know you wannaaa**

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
